Faulted Presence
by GrimmjowXEspada
Summary: Even if all it does is push us farther apart, at least I am still a recognized, though faulted presence in his life. As long as I’m never forgotten… //Tykki and Sherrill centric// No real pairing... I think.// Incest/Yaoi possible, trying not to though//


"GET OFF OF ME!"

He shoved at the other man, gritting his teeth as he brought his knee up into the crotch of his brother. Watching the older male fall to the ground, he brushed off a bit of non-existent dust from the sleeve of his shirt. Turning, he went straight to the small table, picking up his hat and pulling his jacket from the back of his chair. He attempted to shoot a glare over his shoulder, his long, wavy dark hair getting in the way.

----------

Getting up from his position on the ground, he sniffled at the pain left in his package from where that force had collided with it. Feeling the atmosphere grow heavy with his younger brother's disgust, he knelt, running his fingers through the dirt in a guilty, childish manner. Mud spotted his pants and a large portion of his deep grey vest, a small splotch of the brown substance drying on his left cheek.

Hearing the footsteps of the younger man, he hunkered into himself, closing his eyes tightly, pain flaring on the right side of his face before anything could even happen. After moments of nothing but the sounds of their breathing, he dared to open his eyes and peek out at the other male.

----------

"You're worse than a child sometimes, Sherrill."

Heaving a sigh, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, lightly wiping the dirt from his brother's face. His golden eyes widened, hand pausing, nearly dropping the cloth as memories flooded his mind. _I suppose it suits that I'd be taking care of him now… After the many times he had to wipe the mud from my face._ A soft smile played across his lips at the thought. Laughing quietly to himself, he stood, extending a gloved hand towards the other man.

----------

His expression was mixture between pure joy and shock as he looked at the hand that was held before him. Grinning, he crossed his arms and stood without the other's help. Turning his back on him, he raised his gaze to the sky, dark clouds were beginning to cover and hide the sun's rays.

"You know, children aren't always the terrible creatures you make them out to be. After all, you were the most adorable, angelic bundle of joy there ever was, Tykki."

He could tell the kind of indignant expression his younger brother was wearing without even needing to look. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, the scent of rain filling his nostrils, a drop of water fell to his eyelid.

"I suppose I wish you hadn't changed… I wished you would never become an adult and that we could stay close forever."

Still he loved the rainy weather, even though his little brother never came to take shelter in his arms. He didn't like that the boy was scared, it was just that… _His fear brought us closer every time the thunder would roar and the lightning flash outside of our window._

"Do you remember when you were still a cute little kid? You were afraid of the storms."

----------

He stared incredulously at the other man's back, he wasn't used to Sherrill being so serious. His older brother had always been-

"Some fruity, dumbass of a klutz, right?"

His fists clenched at his sides, wincing as his unspoken thoughts were thrown at him. He had never gotten accustomed to the fact that his older brother always knew what he was thinking… _Perhaps its always just been what I'm feeling, I was always told that I was easy to read. _Pursing his lips, he felt the embarrassment light his face aflame.

"Sherrill, that's not what I-"

----------

Holding his hand out, he felt the rain as it began to pour, soaking his glove and streaming down his face. Smiling, he turned back to his younger brother, grabbing his wrist and leading him back to the table.

_I used to imagine that the rain could wash away all of my mistakes, my sins, and my doubts. No matter how hard I tried to believe, it never worked, and sometimes, the burdens grew heavier to the point where I felt they would sink me into the rain that never stopped falling… That they would drown me there and I would never be able to have that second chance that everyone kept speaking about. Every chance I've gotten to right my wrongs, I always screwed up, but the memories of the one I have to live for always gave me the strength to swim against the force of burdens that fell down on me. Never before have I ever been so glad that I was wrong._

"Tykki, will you help me carry the tea set in?"

----------

He nodded his head, the echoes of the rain drummed in his mind as the water pounded against the top of his hat. He felt the cold, wet hand of his brother leave his wrist, going instead to pick up as many of the porcelain pieces as it could. The liquid threatened to soak through his coat, assaulting the cloth of his shirt and the shoulders beneath it as he ran with the cups and saucers towards the mansion.

----------

----------

"SHERRILL!"

He looked at the door to his bathroom, his left eye twitching in annoyance as he heard the sink start from within it. Stomping, he made his way over to the closed entrance, talking through the hard wood.

"You followed me into my room to use my bathroom?!"

"You're private bath is much closer than mine though!"

He lifted a hand to his face massaging his temple as he bit his bottom lip in an act to keep himself from shouting obscenities through the door. _Instead of one of the other twenty-three rooms we passed, he had to pick mine, where he knew I was headed._

"Tykki, it's not like this bathroom is only large enough for the entire town. I'm certain you could come in too, and it isn't like it's the first time you've seen me naked."

"I am sorry, but I'm not in the mood for your sexual harassment at the moment."

Looking around the room, he sighed, there wasn't a place he could sit that he wouldn't get wet. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought of going into that room with him. Droplets fell from the tips of his hair as he twisted the handle, he could have sworn there was an audible sizzle as the drops hit his cheeks.

----------

Hearing the click of the door shut not but a few meters away, he turned to embrace his little brother. Wrapping his arms around the dark-skinned male before him, he nuzzled his hair. He could feel the other's warm hands snake up in between them to lay, palms flat, against his chest. Those same hands pushed him away, forcing him back way from his brother.

His lower lip stuck out in a pout as he looked at the younger man. Seeing the way the other's arm was extended, the finger pointing to something behind him, he turned.

"You. Over there. Now."

He glanced back at the man, ready to complain. Upon seeing Tykki's face much redder than his gray-tinted skin should allow, he changed his mind. A wicked grin spread across face as he clasped his hands together at his bare chest, not budging from his spot at the other's side.

"Are you that insecure about your sexuality that you can't even be alone with your own brother?"

"It's not mine that I am worried about… It's your's. I know for a fact that your gate swings both ways, Sherrill."

Chuckling, he watched the silly little hand motions the other made as he spoke. Pulling the man to him, he giggled lightly in his ear as he felt the heat emanate from his cheeks.

"You're pretty funny for a stick-in-the-mud, you know that? All flustered and worried because I'm try-sexual."

----------

He froze in Sherrill's arms, the lump returned to his throat, his eyes much larger than they had been in years. _Trisexual? I don't recall ever hearing of that before…_ He had admitted to not liking new things, especially not when it came to sex. Actually, he hadn't even experimented with that yet. _Oh, Hell._ His senses came back enough for him to struggle against his brother's arms.

His ear tingled as the other's hot breath mingled around it. His heart palpitated heavily in his chest, the sound of his own pulse echoing in his head as the adrenaline pounded through him. He tried to free himself, failing as his arms had grown weak with the uncontrollable fear. Soft, full lips pressed against his ear, purring, sending shivers down his spine as the moved, whispering.

----------

"Yes, that means I'm willing to try anything…"

He licked a path down his brother's neck, along the heated, pulsating jugular vein. Feeling the struggling presence of the younger man grow still, he let go, pulling away and going to the other side of the room. Laughing, he picked up his discarded towel and began to dry the still damp ends of his silky black tresses.

"I'm joking, I would never do that to you if you didn't want me, Tykki."

Watching the other male step out of his wet clothes, he winced as the man yanked a towel from the stack and stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

_Even if all it does is push us farther apart, at least I am still a recognized, though faulted presence in his life. As long as I'm never forgotten… I don't care what I have to give up for him to still acknowledge me._

----------

He patted his skin dry, wrapping his wet hair in the towel afterwards. Without even bothering to put on any of his clean clothing, he stalked over to the only window in the room. Staring out at the rain that poured continuously, the ground looked like one large puddle filled with a brown, muddy liquid. _Maybe it will flood, then I could have a few extra days to rest._ Pulling the curtains closed, he went to light a candle at the bedside. Leaving it on a stand for Sherrill to find later, Tykki turned off the only other source of light in the large room.

_I need something to distract me… To keep me from thinking about him._

Stumbling over to the bed, he laid on his stomach atop the bed. Instantly, he regretted the decision as pain returned to the scar on his abdomen. His face contorted at the strain to flip over onto his back. Shaking, he lightly traced the long scar with the sensitive pads of his fingers, shivering at the strange sensation it gave him._ What did that boy do to me when he ran me through? I remember the pain… I remember him saying something about exorcising my Noah side, but I'm still here. What happened after that?_ Concentrating on the questions he didn't have answers to, he let the rain lull him to sleep mid-thought.

----------

Quietly, he slipped out of his younger brother's bathroom, able to see by the dim light the single candle gave off. Making his way to the bed, he froze at the sight before him. Despite the spooky glow that was made by the flame, Tykki looked perfect, with the way his long wavy hair pooled over the pillow and caressed his bare shoulders. The white of the bed and sheets contrasting with the darkness of his skin beautifully in orange light. The flickering of the flame caused the shadows to dance amongst his soft, dreaming features.

Stepping forward, Sherrill's feet touched something damp. Bending downward, he picked it up, recognizing it as the towel that his brother had taken from the other room earlier. Smiling, he draped the cloth over his shoulder. Reaching out, he brushed a loose, curly strand from Tykki's face, tucking it behind his ear. Leaning in to kiss the other male's forehead, he stopped, pain flashing in his eyes. _He isn't the cute little kid I used to tuck into bed… He's grown up. I shouldn't treat him like a child any longer._

* * *

_**A/N**: I really don't intend this to be an incest fiction with a pairing... I just wanted to write something on my theory that Ayame Sohma (Fruits Basket) and Sherrill have something in common, mainly being the reason why they harrass their younger brothers. If this actually gets enough positive responses I will post part two later this month/early next month._

_Yes- I do realize that Tykki-tama is pretty OOC in some parts of this fiction, and I realize that I don't have enough information on Sherrill's relationship with Tykki to really write anything based on the series other than that they're brothers. That's why this is based on a theory and isn't to be taken as something that goes along with the storyline. I was just bored and wanted something to do while I wait on Katsura-sama to come back from her heath leave and write more -Man._

_If you took the time to read this section... You should probably review, it'll tell me what to expect and it'll take a small chunk out of your boredom._


End file.
